Always Second Best
by Sixx Killer
Summary: As a new girl joins Cross Academy, a dark shadow follows. Secrets which were buried must come to light, as lives are placed in great danger. Impossible choices must be made, and heartless fiends must be destroyed. Constant torment and teasing though, by the thing desired most, may just end it all. The girl only has a year to live, but will any of them, even make it that far...
1. Chapter 1

_My mother always told me, that rain happen when angels wept. They were crying over the cruel injustice in the world, they were sad about how unfair life was. Maybe they were crying over me that day? She told me that when the sun came out, it was to remind people that there was always hope. A child cried quietly in the corner of the street. She couldn't go home. She wasn't wanted. She was alone. She was afraid._

_Hope. Such a cruel word is hope. It makes us believe that the impossible can happen, only to die in a hole filled with shattered dreams and heart break. I wish I didn't have hope. Hope dragged me through hell. Hope broke me down over and over again. Even when my head screamed at me to get over it, hope held on._

_Riku Cross. A human vampire hunter. He showed out his hand to me, the crying little girl. He knew what I was, I don't know how, but he didn't care. He raised me as his own, and for a long while, I grew used to the idea of calling him my father. He taught me how to become a vampire hunter myself, and id did my best to make him proud _

_I truly thought my past was behind me. That I would never have to face my demons again. I thought that all my forbidden feelings and emotions, all my heart ache and betrayal, all my suffering behind joyful eyes was over. I couldn't have been more wrong. Illness took him. It was nothing brave or special, just a simple illness. Riku Cross died at only age 39, far too young. _

_Riku's cousin, a man named Kaien Cross, promised to take me in, that's when my life descended back into hell. Stood at the cold school gates, looking into the shadow filled high school, webbed in secrets, back stabbing and fear, a sudden painful chill ran down my spine._

_I had unfinished business. Emotions that were never truly locked up only pushed to the side. One year, I kept reminding myself. I only had to live through his for about another year, after all, from the day I was born the Doctors said, I would be dead by my 19__th__ birthday. Under the 10 year false alias of Amaya Cross, and with new skills and defences around me, I truly thought I might go a year without every being discovered. But this is Cross Academy, a school filled with both Vampires and Humans, things never go smoothly here._


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was cold as chilled me to the bone, as the trees shacked and rattled. It was late, very late, all the stars in the sky were at their brightest, yet they provided no comfort to the earth below. Even the great full moon, had decided to hide behind fogy clouds, removing all of it legendary brilliance. I can do this, I thought. I kept repeating the words in my head, I can do this, I only have to survive until I'm 19, then, it's over. No matter how many times I told myself this, it still couldn't block out the other voice in my head. A voice that had been there since the birth of my dear younger sister. A voice which taunts my every waking second, saying the same thing over and over again.

_You're only second best._

"Oh Amaya, you're here!" Snapping back to reality, I looked in through the cold iron bars, which made up the grand gates of Cross Academy. A place filled with shadows and secrets, a place filled with creatures of the night. Vampires.

"Yes, my apologies for being so late, I hope I didn't trouble you too much." I spoke. The man running towards me was Kaien Cross, his long blonde hair cut carelessly through the dark. Seeing him like this, it was hard to believe that he was once a great Vampire hunter himself. A man that Riku spoke so much off.

"Oh It's no trouble at all." He began to fiddle about with the lock on the gate, when there was a sudden clank, as it hit the floor. The gates screeched open, and before I had time to react, Kaien came running to me, offering a welcoming hug. Well, how could I refuse, after all, I loved hugs!

"Here let me take this." Grabbing my small shoulder bag, he began to lead me inside the gate and onto the grand school grounds. The large main building seem to loom over me, staring at me as if it knew the hell I had just entered.

"I'm terribly sorry for you loss." Kaien spoke, lot more solemn than he did before.

"It's okay." I sighed.

"He was a wonderful cousin, and a dear friend. He spoke highly of you, my dear Amaya" Amaya Cross, an alias I had been using for so many years, it almost seemed like my real name. Almost.

"Riku was a good mentor, and a father to me, but I've had my time to grieve I must move on." Kaien looked at me with slight shock.

"Time to grieve? It has only been a week!" I smiled faintly. I did not grieve so much, because I knew I would soon be joining him.

"I recover quickly." I lied.

"Very well."There was a pause, as we both continued in silence. I looked down, staring at the ice covered ground, my own reflection looking back at me. I think I'd grown enough for me to not be recognised. My black hair had been cut, so it now touched the bottom of my neck, and it stuck out slightly in self chopped layer. In fact my bangs were the longest bits of my hair, with the fringe covering my eyes slightly. Yep, my hair had defiantly changed. I was older, yet I still had very wide browny red eyes. I hated my eyes. They reminded me of her.

I used to wear pretty dresses and skirts with lots of jewellery, yet I had to change when I became a vampire hunter. Now all I wore was a pair of jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. I used to be such a girly little thing, and at heart I still am, but when hunting Vampires for a living, wearing skirts became a bit impractical at points, and Jewellery just got in the way. I was so different now, yet, there was still one sure fire way he would recognise me. If he spotted the Red Cross necklace that was tucked in my shirt, and hung loosely round my neck. Made from the crimson teardrops of a dying rose daemon, this necklace meant more to me than my own life. It was the necklace he gave me, and the only thing that proved I was not mad. The only thing that proved, there once was a time when he was kind to me. I should let go I know, its not healthy for me to hold on, but somehow, no matter how hard I try to let go, he still haunts my mind.

"Ahh, here we are!" Kaien sighed, looking round; I had noticed we entered a small office, with a fire burning to one side, slowly heating our frozen limbs.

"This is your office?" I asked, looking round I couldn't help but notice how bare it appeared. As Kaien removed his coat, I noticed a small picture out of the corner of my eye. It was a picture of two kids. A tall male with snow white hair, the other of a girl. Oh, and after all these years, I still recognised her so well. Yuki. I looked at her eyes, those damn eyes.

_You'll always be second best._

"That's Yuki and Zero." Kaien said from behind me.

"Zero has a shattered past, his family taken by vampires, he's vampire hunter as well. Yuki was found alone in the snow at the age of 5. No memories of her life previous, she was saved by a vampire. Kaname Kuran. I believe you've heard of him."

_A name, I haven't heard it spoken in so long. My heart. It's aching._

"Of course, what Vampire Hunter hasn't?" I know Kaname well, but that was a long time ago.

_So long ago. You'll always be second best._

"Well, while we're on the subject, a few rules about being the school guardian. A- You must not abuse this power, though I trust you wouldn't. B- Only use violence when necessary. C- We're trying to create peace, do not forget that." I nodded as I acknowledged his points.

"Don't worry Headmaster, I understand."

"As for sleeping arrangements, you'll have your own room for now, I'm afraid though it'll be in this building, like Zero, instead of in the sun dorm."

"That's fine. I'm just grateful that I have a place to sleep. I hope you don't mind, but could I please go to my room now." I yawned, today really had been exhausting, yet I already knew I wouldn't get a lot of sleep.

"Oh of course, oh but one more thing!"

"Yes sir?"

"If for the first few weeks you find classes to overwhelming I have told your teachers you have permission to leave. When talking with Riku, he explained to me how isolated your life has been, so this environment is probably very strange for you. Just don't abuse this privilege." Wow, he really as kind as Riku claimed.

"Thank you headmaster. That means a lot, but I'll try my best to stay in class. Goodnight." I bowed.

"Goodnight Amaya." I made my way to my own bedroom, three doors down. Upon entering the dull room, I dropped my small bag, and collapsed on the plain green sheets. The night class must be retuning back to their dorms. I could smell them.

I went through the usual case of washing my hair, and face before going to bed, trying at all costs to avoid the mirror. Sadly as I left the bathroom, the small circle one placed on the edge of the sink caught my attention. I saw it. My pale skin and sleep deprived face. My shoulder's thin from hunger, and my eyes. Those damn eyes, reflecting back as if they were hers.

_Second best._

I didn't want to come here. I didn't! I made a promise though, to Riku, I would stay here and try to remain under some form of safety. Honestly the illness must have made him go loopy, how is a school filled with vampires safe? Not just any vampires though, certain vampires I thought I had forgotten. I being here was far from safe. I would try though; I always tried, like I always told myself

'No matter what happens I will always try and make my life worth something, since I won't be around for long.'

I guess I should be sadder about the fact, that I will die, but when you're raised being told this every day, it becomes monotone and just unimportant. In fact, I was happy to be going. Every day I spent alive my blood began to hurt me more, like diluted acid slowly becoming more and stronger. On top of all that, my heart ached unbearably at points.

Snuggling in bed, I waited and hoped I would suddenly become tired and sleep. That's how my body worked you see. I didn't have bad nights due to nightmares or fear or whatever; it was because half of my body wanted to selep now, while the other half was wide awake. It was wrong. Everything about me is wrong. Heck, I'm so wrong; my own body is now killing itself!

Kaname Kuran! I snapped out of my daze when his scent reached my nose. So strong, so tasty. I felt my body shiver under the scent of the pureblood.

Oh, I was so hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

I was awake from the early hour of 4:00, and it became clear very quickly I wasn't going back to sleep again. I sighed, knowing my luck I would probably feel my wave of sleepiness in the middle of one of my class's. Great. Making my way to the small cabinet, which was at the opposite side of the small bedroom, I found it filled with a few pairs of school clothes, my own clothes being hung at the end. Getting changed, it felt weird to be wearing a skirt again, I had gotten so used to just avoiding them. I hoped it didn't get in the way of my guardian duties. My stomach began to flip at the very thought of doing duties, so I tried to just ignore it.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair, and looked in the mirror frustrated. No matter how long I brush it for, my hair always seemed to have a natural messiness to it, which meant it always kind of stuck out slightly. Oh well, as Riku said, it meant I had my own style. I smiled gently to myself, it was bizarre, my hair was always like Riku. He too had a natural messy state to his hair that never seemed to vanish. I looked at the back of the cupboard, and found my trusty sword, 'Excalibur'. IT used to be Riku's, and was one of the finest hunting swords out there, wielded by some of the greatest hunter of all time. He gave it to me a few weeks before he died, telling me that it was my job to keep people safe. Riku was different from many vampire hunter when I think about it, most hunter claim their job is to kill vampires. Riku always told me this was wrong, and that our job was to protect humans. He always had a slightly soft side when it came to vampires; he kept reminding me that there were good vampires for every bad ones. The good ones just tended to be more silent. I sighed.

Life isn't that simple, and Riku must have been naive. After all, sometimes a great and good vampire can easily become evil. They just have to be clever enough to hide it. Oh god, I thought, if I keep drifting like this I'll be late for school! Placing Excalibur in her sheath, which laid on my back, I made my way out the dorm and towards the school building. I know a lot of people think it's crazy, openly carrying a sword to school. But Excalibur's sheath was special. It wasn't invisible as such, just, unnoticeable. Unless you were purposely looking for it, you didn't notice it was there.

Walking down the long open corridor towards my first class, I looked up at the bright sun cascading down. It was far too bright today, and was not enjoying it.

"You must be Amaya!" I heard someone cry from in front of me. Looking up from the shadow littered floor, I saw a young girl with short brown hair, running towards me. I recognised her instantly.

_Always second best._

Have you ever loved someone so much, you would literally die to keep them safe, yet at the same time, the mere thought of them was enough to make you want to fall down and cry. Every time I even looked at her, I felt a strange sense of jealousy, no, Envy. I didn't want to be like Yuki, I wanted to be Yuki. However, I would always keep her safe, for she really was so innocent. So clueless. She always had been though. Even as a child she was never aware of how much she killed me inside.

_Always second best._

"Hey, you're Yuki? Am I correct?" I said politely, shaking her hand as she reached me.

"Yeh that's me. It's great to have you here, we've needed a new guardian, since I practically have to do the job on my own. Honestly Zero can be so useless sometimes." Zero. My new brother I guess?

"Oh, well I hope I do okay, I'm so nervous." Yeh, nervous about my own self control.

"Oh I'm sure you'll do fine. You're in my class right, come on I'll walk with you." She was always so cheerful. That has never changed. Always smiling, always happy. Always trying to see the best in people.

_Always second best._

Oh, how I wish I was like you Yuki. As I was walking with her, Yuki seemed to ramble on about something. I wasn't paying much attention, the voice in my head tormenting me. Generally, I had grown use to ignoring it, but I guess that's because it never usually this loud. I'll handle it soon, it would just take some getting used to.

"…So I guess that makes us sisters right?" She beamed.

"Yep, sisters." Ironic. We didn't get to talk much further, as we reached our class, and the teacher told me to sit behind Yuki. Anyway, Yuki seemed to busy talking to that other friend of hers. I was sat at the end of the row, and there was a seat next to me that was empty, before the row continued to other students. How bizarre. Isn't someone meant to be sat here?

The teacher began going through the register, occasionally stopping for an absent student. Two were ill, and one went home.

"Zero Kiryu?" He called. No response. Looking up, I notice the teacher was staring at the blanks eat next to mine.

"Well, guess he's skiving class again. Okay, erm, Hikaru…" So that's who was meant to be sat here. It didn't surprise me, when talking to the headmaster about him, he didn't sound like the type of guy who enjoyed class.

"Okay class, so before we begin we have a new member of the class. Her name is Amaya Cross, she's the new daughter of the headmaster so I expect you all to treat her nicely." Oh god! Did he have to do that? Now people were looking at me. Whispering. I couldn't stand this sort of attention. I sighed, hoping the class would quickly concentrate on the algebra on the board and ignore me.


	4. Chapter 4

Reaching the end of 2nd period Geography, I felt the class become over bearing. Being surrounded by so many people, it was almost suffocating. I had so many social issues because I couldn't handle large amount of people, I could smell them, hear them, taste them, and it was incredibly off-putting and sickening. The worst thing about it though, was that constant voice in my head, taunting me evilly.

_Always second best._

As the bell rang I took a sigh of relief, refusing to go to third class I quickly slip out of the classroom, and make my way out of the school building. I had no real idea where I was going, so instead I just trusted my instincts, hoping they would take me to wherever I needed to be. Finally, I reached somewhere which would be a nice place to rest for a while, not too far from the school it was a small wooden stable, where inside I could see the head of a few brown and white coloured horses, the occasional sigh or hoof click could be heard from inside. Entering the small building, I was surprised as to how little it actually smelled, and admired how clean they kept the place. It was then that he caught my eye, a young male with striking white hair; he laid quietly next to particularly beautiful white horse, and appeared to be sleeping.

Something was different about him though. I could tell by his blood. While it was not strong enough to completely attack my senses, nor concentrated enough to falter myself control, it was still there. The scent of Kaname lightly drifted in him, like perfume that had faded over a few hours, taunting me, reminding me of how hungry I was. I didn't know if I could to take it much longer, the constant reminder of just how much I have needed to feed. While I wanted to walk away from the smell, I couldn't help but fine myself intrigued by the boy, whom I assumed was Zero Kiryu, based on previous information given. As I went to sit by him, the horse seemed to take threat by my presence, causing it to whine and buck, I had seen this behaviour before, it was only threatening me, as long as I did it no harm, it would calm down without hurting me. My theory was soon proven right, as it quickly stopped lashing out, and calmed down once again.

"You must either be brave or stupid." I heard a low voice mumble, looking next to me, I noticed a pair of light violet eyes glancing at me embedded in a unusually pale face, paler than mine in fact.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, since he seemed to not be bothered with introductions.

"When most people come across her." He said indicating the horse,

"They have the common sense to back away from her."

"Maybe so, but from what it looked like to me, I don't think she was ever going to hurt me, as long as I did not attack her." I explained.

"True. I must admit it is unusual for her to calm down; generally she will attack the person. You must have spent some time around animals."

"Pretty much all my life. My house was in a woods so all my friend were different species." I laughed slightly, I really was a bit of a social reject. We sat in silence for a few moments, before Zero spoke again.

"I'm Zero Kiryu if you haven't figured by the way, your Amaya right?" His eyes remained closed as he talked to me, almost as if he was directing the question to the roof of the stable.

"Yeh, that's me." I sighed, as a sudden and heavy sleepiness washed over me, thought not surprising. Jeez, my body really would choose random moment in which to feel tired.

Casually laid by the stable, watching the world go by, I found myself enjoying Zero's company. Apart from saying the odd sentence here or there, Zero didn't exactly talk much, but I didn't mind, it was often this quiet in the forest, so in fact it was very comforting. Of course, it did make me jump when the bell did finally ring for end of day, also signalling for the start of guardian duties. My heart sunk, as I couldn't help but shiver slightly in nervousness.

"Come on we need to get going." I turned to Zero, whom just gave me a very weird look.

"We do need to go to our duties now…right?" I asked, now doubting myself, e jus sighed in response, before mumbling an 'I guess'. What up with him? Before I could l say anything else he stood up and had began to pulling me.

"What are you doing?" I protested as my arm felt like it was being pulled off.

"Showing you the way, I assume you don't know where you're going."

"I guess…" Still, no need to detach my arm in the process!

As we got closer and closer to the gates however, suddenly my arm became the least of my problems, as an overwhelming feeling of sickness guessed over me. I don't think I can do this. I don't think I have the control!


	5. Chapter 5

I was stunned when I reached the gate, absolutely jaw droopingly stunned. There were so many girls! The entire high schools worth of girls must be there, and then some! They were all barging pushing and screaming, never mind the vampires, these scare me enough!

"Hey Zero your on time!" I heard Yuki call, as she came running up to us. How can she be so calm about controlling this lot!

"You might just be a good influence on him!" She beamed.

_Always second best._

"Whatever." Zero mumbled, as he walked away from the pair of us, I guess he doesn't say a lot to anybody.

"Well come on then" Yuki said smiling cheerfully. Just like when we first met.

"Okay then, but you better lead." With that I threw the same smile back at her, and we went into the stampede of girls.

Well, it was far from easy. Wrestling with the girls and pushing them all back, at the same time trying o doge and ignore the abuse being thrown back at us. I swear they were all crazy! I bet they wouldn't be so gaga over them, if they knew what they were. That said, with all these fantasy books coming out, they'd probably think they'd have some twilight styled romance. Couldn't handle large crowds though, and all I could do was hope this duty ended soon before I hyperventilated. To be honest despite my exterior I'm actually quite the scared-y cat. I fear pointy objects (Such as needles), loud noises, and crowds and fear I might go insane if I'm not careful.

I was broken from my thoughts, as the grand doors opened, with an earth shattering squeak, and everyone went silent. The grand figures came onto view. The noble. The beautiful.

The Vampires.

They were all absolutely beautiful, what would you expect from a vampire though? One out of the pack, caught my eye though. Kaname Kuran. He had jet black hair that was straight, long and flew gracefully in the wind. His beautiful face seemed emotionless and mysterious, but when I looked closely in his eyes I saw a hint of determination and power. He's grown some since I last saw him, yet he captivated me still. I could smell his blood so clearly now, as felt myself slowly loosing bits of my control.

_"You're hungry aren't you?" He said a gentle smile on his lips. I was _

_"N No!" I denied. I felt so bad, like some sort of monster whose hunger could not be satisfied. He just walked up to me, tilting my head so he could see my eyes clearly through my long black fringe. _

_"Alicia, I have known you all your life, do you really think you can lie to me." I just looked down in shame, as tears welled slightly in my eyes. _

_"I I'm s sorry Kaname. I don't mean too..." He just simple wiped the tears from my eye. This was before she was born, back when it was me he looked at with compassion. Before he realised how much of a freak I was._

_"It's okay, you should never be ashamed of what you are…"_

His blood. I craved it. I needed it. My heart raced as I looked down, hoping no one would notice my sudden more animalistic state. I was forced out of my nightmare just then, reality came crashing as I let my guard down, and there formed a stampede of crazy fan girls. They were pushing themselves closer and closer to the night class. I couldn't stop them! They toppled me over, as they went screaming after the vampires. No!

"You take one step nearer the night class and I will make sure you never see them again." A low voice came from the distance, wrapped in anger, and annoyance, it made all the girls freeze. Zero! The girls quickly backed off, as Zero seemed to all but terrify them. This allowed the night class member they were after to breath; finally I could make out who it was. A boy with blonde hair and child like eyes. I think I had heard of him before.

_"Where are you going Kaname?" I asked, clinging onto his leg._

_"To see a boy named Aido. Don't worry; I'll see you maybe next weekend, okay?" Sulkily I just shook my head in a agreement._

_"Fine, but only if you promise to tell me about the outside world some more. Oh, and Aido!" I smiled._

_"I promise." He said, wrapping out small fingers round each other. Whenever Kaname made a promise like this, it meant he would never break it. _

_I wasn't allowed in the outside world, my parents were ashamed of me, so kept me locked away in the house, most of the time isolated to my room. I did not even know what they looked like, as they never came to visit me. In fact, the only person tor really talk to me was Kaname, well, even he stopped eventually._

Aido. That was him I was certain of it.

"You're weird." I jumped as I realised how close he was. Looking at me, he simply sniffed the air around me, only to give me another weird look. Crap! Crap! Crap!

"Why do you-"

"Hanabusa!" A deep voiced ginger male called,

"You coming? Or will Kaname have to punish you again?" With that said Aido simply walked off. That was too close. I was starting to doubt my plan of getting by quietly.

"Hey Amaya!" Yuki shouted over at me.

"Can you do perimeter check tonight?"

"Sure!" I called back, seemed simple enough, what could go wrong?


End file.
